


Cure to Boredom

by MissMorphine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorphine/pseuds/MissMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volkner isn't the only person in the Sinnoh League who suffers from boredom; when the Elite Four haven't gotten challengers in too long a time, Aaron attempts to find entertainment in the form of the stoic bookworm, Lucian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure to Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This…is also really old, so I’m just going to apologize ahead of time for its crappy quality. I owned nothing back when I wrote this and I still own nothing now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student with barely a penny to my name. I don't own anything.

Volkner wasn't the only Pokémon leader bored with the lack of challenging trainers. Every challenger he sent away without a badge meant one less trainer to take on the Elite Four. After three weeks without a single battle, Aaron was bored. Training his Pokémon was out of the question; his Pokémon glared decidedly at him the moment he mentioned training again. His best bet of curing his boredom was to find another member of the Elite to talk to. Normally, he would have gone straight to Flint because the man was always entertaining, but he was off somewhere, most likely Sunyshore, looking for prospect trainers to solve the Elite's current problem of having no battles. The Bug Master briefly considered visiting Bertha, but lately the normally sweet old woman was also getting restless with the lack of challenges and was acting more like her sister Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four every day. Typically the only Elite Bertha ever snapped at was Flint, who always did something to deserve it despite his protests, and Aaron didn't want to find out if he was next on her list. He wasn't even going to consider talking to Cynthia; her idea of entertainment of learning about Sinnoh history and quite frankly, Aaron had heard more than enough lectures about the development of Sinnoh for one lifetime. The only choice Aaron was left with was Lucian, not that the Psychic Master was a bad choice, but lately everyday encounters with him left the youngest Elite flustered and red-faced.

"Hey Luciiiian!" Aaron sang out, bursting through the doors to Lucian's gym. Said Elite looked up from the novel he was reading briefly before delving back into the book's pages. The Bug Master strode over to the other male and sat down in front of him. "I'm bored." Aaron looked up at the other Elite, waiting for a response.

"Congratulations?" Lucian commented sarcastically. He was about to continue reading when Aaron plucked the book from his hands. "I was reading that you know." The Psychic Master remarked and attempted to retrieve his book from the younger male's hands.

"Yes, but I'm bored." Aaron said again, holding the book behind his back. Lucian sighed and pushed his glasses back up.

"You need a hobby." Lucian stated. He snapped his fingers, pretending to have come to a realization. "Get an Eevee. See if they’ve found a Bug evolution for them."

"Once the trainers start coming in again, I won't have time to raise an Eevee; besides, there are no Bug Eeveelutions. If you got an Eevee, you could evolve it into an Espeon. I couldn't train an Eevee like I train my other Pokémon." Aaron replied, completely missing the sarcasm in the other Elite's voice. "Hey all this talk about Pokémon is making me want to battle. What do you say we battle since it doesn't seem like we'll get any challengers anytime soon?"

"Why not?" Lucian replied calmly. "One Pokémon each." Aaron grinned and pulled out the Pokéball holding his Drapion. All of Lucian's Pokémon were Psychic-types and his Drapion was a Dark-type. He had the type advantage over the other Elite and was hoping to win the challenge; Aaron wanted to impress him. Though he was afraid to admit it, the Bug Master developed feelings for Lucian and earning his respect meant a lot to him.

"Come on out, my beautiful Drapion!" Aaron shouted, tossing the Pokéball into the air. The large scorpion-like Pokémon burst out of its Pokémon in a flash of light. Lucian tossed his own Pokéball into the air, revealing a Bronzong. "Drapion, use Dark Pulse!" A dark aura surrounded Drapion and attacked Bronzong. The other Pokémon staggered but did not faint from the super effective attack. Bronzong was at a higher level than Drapion and it would take a lot more to knock the Steel Pokémon out.

"Bronzong, use Earthquake!" Lucian called out. The color drained from Aaron's face. He had forgotten about the Pokémon's Ground attack and watched helplessly as his Drapion was knocked out from the damage. The Bug Master kept his gaze on his fallen Drapion, avoiding Lucian's eyes.

"Don't worry Drapion. I'll always think you're perfect. We just need some more training." Aaron crooned to his Pokémon. He withdrew the scorpion-like Pokémon and put the Pokéball away. He kept his gaze on the floor as he mumbled his thanks to Lucian for the battle. He wanted to earn the respect of his fellow Elite member and his Pokémon was knocked out within one turn. The Bug Master turned to leave when Lucian caught his wrist. Aaron turned around to feel Lucian press his lips against his cheek. He could feel the heat rising to his face and prayed the older male wouldn't notice.

"Maybe next time." Lucian murmured, watching in amusement as Aaron stammered and blushed. Before the Psychic Master could do anything else, Cynthia burst into the room.

"Aaron, what are you doing? There's a challenger waiting for you! Go!" The Champion gestured to the door impatiently and Aaron nodded dazedly.

"Y-Yeah, maybe next time." The Bug Master replied to Lucian before leaving to greet the challenger. For the first time in three weeks, he was disappointed to have a trainer to battle. Aaron gave Lucian one last look before leaving to his battle; once the challenger was gone, he was planning to return to the Psychic Master's gym to hopefully pick up where they left off.

 


End file.
